Database applications are software applications that communicate with a database server to store data into and retrieve data from a database. Common database applications include accounting programs and inventory programs. Typically, database applications are designed to receive input from computer systems and fixed computer terminals. In order to input the data into the database applications, a user often has to manually record the data, bring the manually recorded data to the place at which the fixed computer system is located, and enter the manually recorded data into the fixed computer terminal.
To make data entry more efficient, mobile devices may be used to input data into the database application. For example, a hand-held bar code reader could be used to scan bar codes from labels on merchandise in a warehouse to have inventory data input directly into an inventory program. However, for such devices to be used with a database application, the database application has to be designed to support the devices. Unfortunately, it is cost prohibitive to try to duplicate all the functionality of a database application for each possible mobile platform.
Based on the foregoing, it is clearly desirable to provide techniques that allow mobile devices to use database applications without having to specifically design the database applications to support all forms of mobile devices.